<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower drabbles by AsphodelBelvedere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555040">Flower drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodelBelvedere/pseuds/AsphodelBelvedere'>AsphodelBelvedere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, THIS MUST BE OOC AF SORRY, everything is hidden behind flowers literally, no beta reader we die like Vil's resolution, takes place after chapter 5, there must be typos too, there's a very subtle reference to self harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodelBelvedere/pseuds/AsphodelBelvedere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Balsam's victorian meaning is "Touch me not" and "Impatient resolves"<br/>These flowers were used against poison and skin afflictions in traditional medicine.</p><p>Purple Lilac symbolized both "old love" and "first emotions of love" in victorian times.<br/>They have natural astringent properties.</p><p>Both flowers take their time to bloom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s), Vil Schoenheit/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you thought about opening a flower shop?"</p><p>Gregory stopped, her hands traced the edge of the pot holding the recently bloomed red balsams.</p><p>"Mmmh…" Her gaze dropped, eyebrows slightly furrowed invisibly "No, I don't think it suits me haha.."  that dry laugh "Besides, I would take me too much time" quick to answer again, the assiduous care said otherwise to unaware eyes. </p><p>Vil's undisturbed expression remained "Well, don't let your valuable knowledge go to waste, you studied your hardest isn't it?" He crossed his legs and leaned against the cold metallic bench "Jade has told me the terrariums of the club have improved their aesthetic thanks to you" </p><p>"As part of the club it is my duty, but as an artist he has the ink, fair trade I suppose" that was a giggle. </p><p>Gregory turned around slightly to meet purple dusked eyes, pale gold melting within them "But you also know what I post, I wouldn't consider it a waste given why I got a sudden, unexpected follower boost haha" dramaticness tinted in her words made Vil shut his eyes and look away in annoyance, embarrassment even.</p><p>That was a smile.</p><p>She got back to work, silence fell again, awkward silence had turned comfortable with time. </p><p>But this time Vil's arm rested on the bench trembling, his hand gripping the uniform. The flower pot made a scratched gritted sound when it hit the glass table, red balsam petals fell next to a green apple. </p><p>His gaze fell upon the red wine scarf loosely wrapped around Gregory's neck, purple lilacs embroidered made it seem as if they wrapped to her back.</p><p>The light on the crystal roof reflected on the balsams, red cracked light illuminated the boysenberry roots and heather ends. Dense peace flooded in quietly.</p><p>Yet Vil stood up, more petals quivered.</p><p>"Keep in mind your appearance, a loose look isn't good when it's not intentioned or well planned" </p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>Vil approached her and his hands trailed through the worn off scarf. Gregory still turned around felt his hands near the back of her neck, cold sweat ran in her face and eyes focused on what she looked down. Almost inaudible breaths stopped to come back when Vil finished fixing the scarf, purple lilac embroidery now pressed to her neck. </p><p>She smiled slightly and picked up a red balsam out of its roots.<br/>
Warm light red wooden eyes opened in relief. </p><p>Gregory's hand that holded the flower came near Vil's braids placing it there to his surprise.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>Her eyes were half closed.</p><p>That was a toothy smile.</p><p>The left hand behind her held tightly to the hanging fabric of the scarf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI this is my first time both publishing my writing and on ao3 :^)</p><p>If you follow me on twitter (aspho8) you must have a vague idea of what's going on here and who's Gregory Hisakawa, my oc, but if not feel free to read this w/o any little context as I will update this with more drabbles in the future.</p><p>And please forgive the crappy writing! I wrote this after crying at 2am something, I have a deadline on and I'm sleep deprived too so I understand if it's hard to read ;o; I must have made typos--</p><p>But if you did read and liked it at least a little, thank you!! I'm not at my best rn, I'm rusty so I hope to write better things soon ^^</p><p>edit: linking the thread where I explain this fic bc I'm stupid sorry https://twitter.com/Aspho8/status/1363305490814537734?s=20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>